Picture Perfect
by Tuttle
Summary: Jamie finds himself smitten with a Pine Valley newcomer and comes to learn a lesson in trust, love and family.
1. Chapter One

Picture Perfect

Feedback: Please please please. I love feedback. 

Genre: General/Romance

Rated: PG/PG13

Characters: Primary: Jamie, JR, Lucy(original character) Others: Tad, Brooke, Adam, Liza etc. 

Author's Note: I don't not own the AMC characters. I wish I did, but alas, I don't. I do however own the original characters in this fic. My work is copywrited, so please do not reproduce this story without written consent. Thanks :)

Summary: Jamie finds himself smitten with a Pine Valley newcomer and comes to learn a lesson in trust, love and family. 

  
Jamie Martin rolled over in bed, cringing a bit as the light shone in his window and hit him in the face. He promptly pulled the sheets over his head, letting out a low pitched groan. "Way to go, James," he said to himself. "Party... definitely not a good idea." He eased his eyes shut, attempting to rid himself of the splitting headache that pulsed his eyes and temples, to no avail. It was then that the alarm clock began blaring. Jamie moaned, holding his head and swatting at the clock with his pillow.  
  
"Ohhh," Jamie said. "Shut up, shut up." He remained still for a moment before slowly rolling over and standing. He supported himself against the wall. "Spinning. Stop spinning." He slowly made his way out of the bedroom, the bottom of his plaid pajama pants slipped under the soles of his feet. He lifted his hand and scratched his bare chest, walking into the kitchen. He searched aimlessly for a bottle of aspirin, finding it and swallowing two.  
  
Jamie walked back out to the living room, looking around at the mess left over from the night before. "OK," he said. "Let's get rid of the evidence." He began to pick up paper plates and plastic cups, pausing a moment to look around. "This is going to take all day." Jamie paused, checking the time on the wall clock. "I don't have all day." He reached over and grabbed the phone and phonebook, flipping through the yellow pages and dialing.   
  
"Yeah, hi..." he said after a moment. "I need some major house cleaning... How soon can you get here?.. 646 Holland Avenue... I need this done really fast... Perfect. I'll just leave the door open." Jamie hung the phone up. "Touchdown," he said. He turned and headed back to the bedroom to change, maybe some fresh air would do him some good.  
  
  
  
Jamie was right. It felt good to get out for a while. The aspirin had done well to get rid of his headache and now the fresh air was helping to clear his mind. He jogged through Memorial Park, just imagining where the world would be without the Spiffy in a Jiffy' housecleaning service as he rounded the corner of the boathouse and collided with someone.  
  
Jamie rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry," he said. "I didn't see you. Are you alright?" He extended his hand help the young woman to her feet.   
  
She stood, brushing herself off, pushing the blonde hair that had come loose from her ponytail back behind her ears. "I'll survive," she laughed. "I'm Lucy Carter," she said. "I'm kind of new around these parts. My family just bought the house for sale on Holland Avenue. 649."  
  
Jamie smiled. "Hey, we're practically neighbors. Technically." he said. "My Dad is at 646. I'm... Jamie Martin."  
  
"Oh... so you're Jamie Martin," she said.   
  
"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," Jamie said.   
  
"Oh no," Lucy laughed. "No. I just... well I heard your party last night."  
  
"We did get kind of loud didn't we?"  
  
"Unruly," she giggled. "Don't worry about it. Nothing I can't handle."  
  
Jamie smiled. "I'll remember that." He paused. "Hey, listen.... Since you're new around here. How about I show you around. Introduce you to all the Pine Valley hot spots."  
  
"Sure," she said. "That sounds great."  
  
"Tomorrow?" he said.   
  
"Perfect."   
  
Jamie smiled. "Tomorrow then." he said. "I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
  
  
Tad pushed his way into the house, dropping his suitcase as he entered. The house was immaculate, not a think out of place. "James!" Tad called. "Jamie!" He looked around the house. "James!"  
  
Jamie came out of the kitchen. "Dad, hey," he said. "How was beautiful, sunny Maui?"  
  
"Beautiful and sunny," Tad said. "James," he pointed around the room. "What happened here?"  
  
"Here? Nothing happened here. What makes you think something happened here? This place is spotless."  
  
"That's exactly it." Tad said. "The dust bunnies aren't even in their proper spots. This place is... it's clean."  
  
Jamie's mouth hung open slightly and he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. "I cleaned it?"  
  
Tad laughed. "Without reason?" he said. "Who are you and what have you done with my son?"  
  
See, Dad," Jamie said, relieved. "I told you that me staying her this weekend was a good idea." Tad continued into the house. "Not a thing out of place. You've got a clean house and..."  
  
"An empty liquor cabinet." Tad said, looking back at him.  
  
Jamie's eyes widened. "Yeah... about that... you wouldn't happen to believe we were robbed, would you?" Tad silently raised his eyebrows. "No, huh?.." Jamie took a deep breath. "I'm in big trouble, aren't I?" Tad smirked and nodded. "Ah, that's what I thought. I'll just uh... I'll... be in my room?" Tad nodded.  
  
"Good idea." he said.  
  
Jamie bit his bottom lip. "Are you gonna tell Mom about this?"  
  
"I don't know, James," Tad said.   
  
"Right," Jamie said. "I'll just be.." he pointed towards his room.  
  
Tad nodded as Jamie walked off. "What on Earth am I going to do with you, James?" Tad said under his breath. 


	2. Chapter Two

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The doorbell at 646 Holland Avenue rang and Tad hurried downstairs, approaching the door and swinging it open. Lucy stood there in a pair of flared jeans and a tee-shirt. Her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail.  
  
"Can I help you?" Tad asked.  
  
"Mr. Martin?" Tad nodded. "I'm Lucy. I just moved in down the street." She paused.  
  
Jamie came flying down the stairs. "Hey," he said, grabbing his coat. "I'm outa here, Dad."  
  
"Woah," Tad said. "Where are you going?"  
  
Jamie sighed. "I'm showing Lucy around town... we're gonna get some lunch." Tad raised his eyebrows, "Dad, come on."  
  
"You're still on thin ice, pal."  
  
"I'm just getting lunch. BJ's. OK? Don't worry, I won't get arrested." Tad didn't answer as Jamie grinned. "Later," He stepped passed Tad and out of the house. "Sorry bout my Dad," he said to Lucy.  
  
"I'm gonna guess he didn't know about your little party," Lucy said.  
  
"Like he's never done anything like that when he was my age. And believe me, he did."  
  
"He's just being a dad. That's his job."  
  
"Yeah, well I wish he would lay off a little."  
  
Lucy put her hands in her pockets as the began to walk to the car. "So you live with your Dad?" she said.   
  
They got in the car and Jamie started the engine. "Half the time," he said. "I live with my Mom too."   
  
"Your parents are divorced?" Lucy asked.  
  
"I don't even remember my Mom and Dad being married. I was still little when they split. But that's a long and complicated story. Just like most of the stuff that happens in this town."  
  
Lucy looked out the window as Jamie drove the streets of Pine Valley. "So are you an only child?"  
  
"My mom's got another daughter, Laura. And then there's my brother, JR. They're both older. But uh... Laura left Pine Valley about a year ago. And JR... who knows where he is now."  
  
"So you're really not too close with your brother."  
  
"Oh don't get me wrong," Jamie said as he pulled into a parking space in front of BJ's. "JR and I were really close. We always were. I kinda screwed things up with him."  
  
"Oh?" Lucy said as they entered the restaurant.   
  
"Yeah. Not something I like to talk about if that's OK."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Jamie led Lucy to a table and sat, handing her a menu. "Yeah, I haven't seen him in a few months. Since he left on that steamer. He writes to my Dad every now and then. He's closer with my Dad than he is with his own."  
  
"Oh I thought that your dad was..."  
  
Jamie shook his head. "My Dad married his Mom," he smiled. "Now that was a match made in heaven. Dixie was the greatest."  
  
"She was?" Lucy said, curiously. Jamie's face fell. "Oh, Jamie, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't even think..."  
  
"It's alright," Jamie said. "Dixie umm...she died about a year ago in a car accident. Her and... my unborn sister." Jamie bit his bottom lip as Lucy's eyes widened, tears forming. "How did this conversation turn so morbid? We're supposed to be having a good time." He paused. "How bout we just drop the family stuff for a while . Tell me about you. Who is Lucy Carter?"  
  
Lucy smiled softly. Well... I grew up in Salem. I went to school there. I spent most of my free time working for the school newspaper."  
  
"You're a journalist?" Jamie asked.  
  
"A photographer," Lucy said. "I take all the pictures. Pictures of anything."  
  
"I'd love to see some of your stuff."   
  
"They're really not that good," she said, going into her backpack and handing him some photos.  
  
Jamie looked them over. "Who are you kidding?" he said. "Lucy, these are amazing. These are great. They're wonderful."  
  
"They're just a hobby."  
  
"Did you ever think of showing these to someone? I know the perfect..."  
  
"Jamie," Lucy took the photos. "They're just pictures."  
  
"OK, alright, I admit I'm no art buff," Jamie laughed. "But I know someone who is. And he's a cool guy. Just go talk to him. I'll go with you. Who knows. Worst case he'll rope you into working Christmas break."  
  
"Why are you so set on this?" she smiled.   
  
Jamie shrugged. "I just happen to think that they're nice."   
  
"You really think so?" Lucy looked at the pictures. Jamie raised his eyebrows with a nod. "I don't know..."  
  
"Stuart is a good guy. He'll be truthful with you."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," Lucy said, looking Jamie in the eyes. She smiled slightly, reading him. "I don't know too many people here. I don't want to butt in to anything..."  
  
"You're just asking for an opinion. You'll like Stuart."  
  
"I'll think about it," Lucy said. "I'm just not too sure right now." They were silent for a moment. "So... what's good for eats here?"  
  
Jamie smiled. "You're gonna wanna try the burger and chocolate shake.   
  
"Cool," Lucy said. "Jamie... thanks a lot for this. "You're a great guy. "A waitress approached their table and Lucy turned to her with a smile. "I'll have a burger and a chocolate shake." 


	3. Chapter Three

Jamie pulled the car up in front of Brooke's house. "So this is your mom's?" Lucy said, stepping out of the car.

"Yup," Jamie said, walking with her up to the door. "We won't be long. I just wanna grab some extra cash."

"Take your time," Lucy smiled.

Jamie swung the door inward and they entered. "Jamie," Brooke said, looking over from the sofa, where she sat with Opal. "I didn't think you'd be home today."

"Just... picking up something." he said.

Opal turned to him. "Well who's your friend, honey?"

Lucy smiled sweetly. "Mom, Opal," Jamie said. "This is Lucy. She just moved here from Salem."

"Why hello there." 

"You just got to Pine Valley?" Brooke asked.

"Just the other day," Lucy said. "And I love it here. Jamie's been so great to show me around, introduce me to all the places."

"Sounds like you got everything under control there, Jamie." Opal said.

"Just about," Jamie replied. "I just gotta run upstairs..."

"Oh of course. We'll keep Lucy company."

"I'll be right back." Jamie said. He paused for a second before hurrying upstairs. 

"Tell me honey," Opal chimed in. "Whereabouts in town did ya move to?"

"Oh, Holland Avenue," Lucy answered. "Down the street a little from Jamie's Dad."

"So you're neighbors with my Tad."

"How exactly did you meet Jamie?" Brooke asked. 

"We ran into eachother... in the park. He was really nice, and offered to show me around..."

"You're not asking her the 20 questions, are you Mom?" Jamie asked, coming back downstairs.

"Not at all," Lucy said.

Jamie looked at Brooke, who shook her head. "Well we better get going," he said. "Lots of places to see before dinner. We are all having dinner at Dad's right?"

"That we are," Brooke said. 

Jamie looked at Lucy. "We should go."

"It was really nice to meet you," Lucy said to Brooke and Opal.

"The pleasure was all ours, honey." Opal said.

"Later," Jamie said before leading Lucy outside. 

"Well ain't that nice." Opal looked at Brooke. "She seems like a sweet girl. And Jamie's certainly taken with her."

"It sure seems like he is," Brooke said. 

"Well you raised him right, Brooke. He's bein' the perfect gentleman."

"Jamie has his head about him," Brooke said. "...sometimes. Then you have those other times..."

"I see Tad in him too," Opal said. "But Jamie got the best of botha ya, honey."

"Sometimes I really hope so." Brooke paused. "Jamie's smart boy, I know that. But he's been through a lot in this past year. With me and Edmund...Vanessa...Dixie...and with JR leaving..."

"I'm surprised you didn't tell him," Opal said, changing the subject slightly.

"Jamie? I wouldn't dare," Brooke said very secretive. "I shouldn't have even told you."

"Well I walked right on in when you were reading the letter from..."

"Opal..." Brooke interrupted her. "Not a word." She paused. "That letter was very clear. Nobody is supposed to know about it. That means not Tad, not Adam... and not Jamie. He doesn't want anyone to know."

"He wanted you to know."

"He wants me to help and I don't have all that much time to do it." Brooke looked at Opal. "You can not say a word..."

"My lips are zipped." Opal smiled. "I can just see the looks on their faces already. Jamie's gonna be so surprised... and Tad..."

"Let's just wait for those reactions, OK?"

"I told ya, Brooke. I won't tell a soul. This surprise will be a surprise if I gotta staple my lips shut."

Brooke let out a soft laugh. "Well I should get started then." she said. "I want this to be good."

"This is a long time coming," Opal said. "Course it's gonna be good." 


End file.
